What happens on the tour bus stays on the tour bus
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris Allen is very promiscuous with his band mates on the tour bus. Kris/Cale/Andrew. This fic a complete AU, but in a rl situation. It never happened.


**Title: **What happens on the tour bus, stays on the tour bus

**Word Count: ** 3,912

**Pairing: **Kris/Andrew/Cale

**Summary: **Kris is a tour bus slut.

**Author's Note:** I'm writing a small slut!Kris fic as an anniversary celebration. Today is the two year anniversary of my first slut!Kris fic! Lol! So…enjoy!

"Cale," Kris said in a low whisper.

Kris had just climbed into the bottom bunk next to his band mate in hopes of waking him up and getting the thing he desperately craved on a nightly basis.

"Cale," Kris said again, this time a bit louder and accompanied by a shaking of Cale's muscular shoulder.

Cale groaned in disapproval. "What?" He asked. His eyes were still closed and his words were slurred.

"I need it," Kris said. "Please. I can't sleep."

Cale sighed. "Go wake up Andrew. I'm too tired."

"Please, Cale," Kris said. He cuddled closer up to Cale's side and rested his head on a space between Cale's neck and chin. "I want yours."

"Why? What's the difference?" Cale asked; his eyes still closed.

"Yours tastes better," Kris said before planting a kiss on Cale's neck.

"I don't even think I can get hard right now, " Cale said with a yawn, but his eyes remained closed. "I'm too…tired." He turned his head to the side and began lightly snoring again.

"Cale," Kris shook Cale's shoulder again attempting to wake him back up but to no avail.

_I guess I must take this into my own hands… _Kris smirked. He placed his hand low on Cale's stomach, right at the spot where his boxers started. Kris rubbed Cale's skin there for a while in wide calming sensual circles before sliding his hand into Cale's underwear. Cale grunted in his sleep causing Kris to pause and look up to see if Cale was waking or still in slumber. He was still passed out. Kris bit down on his lower lip and slid his hand down, down, down, and through the curly hairs until he was cupping Cale's mostly flaccid cock in his grasp.

Kris began stroking him, first in small little tugs and some heavy rubbing, just to get him to the point where he was half hard. It took longer than usual, but Kris was determined not to give up. He couldn't sleep when he was horny. It was impossible for him. His own cock was rock hard in his own briefs, twitching every now and then in anticipation for what it knew was going to happen soon. Once Cale's cock was half hard Kris tugged at the sides of Cale's boxers, pulling them down until his cock was exposed to the cold air of the tour bus.

Kris licked his lips as he stared down at the cock he had gotten to know so well over the past few months. The cock that knew him inside and out, literally. Kris lowered his head until his mouth was inches away from the appendage.

"Don't you worry," Kris whispered to the cock. As he spoke, Kris' hot breath surrounded the cock, helping it to feel safe and welcome. "Kris is here."

Kris then stuck out his tongue and licked a thick heavy line up Cale's cock, from the base all the way to the tip.

"Mmm," Kris said with a small smile as he nuzzled his nose against the cock. "You taste even better than last night."

He began running his warm wet tongue across and around the tip of Cale's cock in slow teasing circles. Cale's hips jerked up in reflex but he still remained asleep. Kris chuckled. He then lifted an index finger and ran it slowly down the length of the penis which had hardened more in the past thirty seconds. But it still wasn't hard enough for what Kris wanted.

"Hmm," Kris began to think out loud as he pet the cock with his finger again and again. "What to do, what to do." He furrowed his eyebrows in feigned concentration. He knew exactly what he needed to do, he was just buying time. Plus it was almost three in the morning and his mind had morphed into a silly, playful, every-thing-is-funny mode. "I know," Kris said before lowering his head again until his mouth was hovering above the tip of Cale's cock. "You want my mouth, don't you? You know you want the warmth and wetness of Krissy's mouth, huh?" He continued to pet the cock as he spoke. "I think that's just what you need, isn't it?" He dipped his tongue out to lick away a small bead of pre-come. "Yeah," Kris said. "I'll give you just what you want."

He opened his mouth and wrapped his thick plump lips around Cale's cock and began sucking on the head. He closed his eyes in the pleasure it felt for him to have a dick in his mouth. He could come just like this. He adored giving head. It was his overall favorite past time. Ever since high school in the locker room where he would charge the guys on his baseball team $20 for secret shower blowjobs. He would've done it for free of course, but he needed some kind of income to pay for his online gay porn obsession.

He pushed himself deeper onto Cale's cock until more than half of it was down his talented and well practice throat. He moaned around the thick appendage before beginning to bob his head down and up again and again. Cale writhed beneath him but still remained dead to the world. _He might be imagining a vivid sex dream…But I wish he would see me. Wake up, Cale. Look at me. _Kris looked up at one of his best friends and continued to take that friend's cock down his throat. Kris lifted up from Cale's dick, allowing the now hard as rock penis to fall in a heavy wet slap against Cale's stomach. Kris lowered his head more before beginning to lap at and suck heavily on Cale's balls. Cale let out a sleepy moan. He was no doubt enjoying what Kris was doing to him.

"Yeah, Cale likes that,"Kris whispered hot and warm against Cale's balls. "Don't you, Cale?" He continued to lick and suck before moving back up Cale's cock until he was enveloping the hard flesh into his mouth again fully. Kris moaned in a hum as he bobbed causing a still deep-in-sleep Cale to let out a manly whimper. Kris was greatly enjoying sucking Cale off while he slept. He did it often. Most times were reasons like this, when he was too tired to do anything. Kris was used to it, and it didn't mind. Cock was cock, no matter if its owner was conscious or not.

Kris was busy downing Cale's cock when the sheet to Cale's bunk was pulled aside revealing Kris and Cale to the darkness of the bus. Kris lifted up, allowing Cale's dick to plop out of his mouth to turn around to reveal Andrew standing on his knees looking into Cale's bunk at the scene before him.

"Why was I not invited?" Andrew asked, genuinely upset. He was wearing a t-shirt and long pajama bottoms. His hair was tousled up to show that he had just woken up. "You haven't woken me up for sex for a week. You've been coming to Cale all week. Why? And he's not even awake. Look at him! Why was I not invited?" Andrew asked. His eyes were beginning to form tears.

"Andrew," Kris said before putting his feet on the ground of the bus and leaning closer to his other band mate. He ran his fingers through Andrew's hair and looked him in the eyes, provided by the dim lights of the bus hallway. "I'm sorry. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah," Andrew said. "Yeah I would."

"You wanna fuck me?" Kris asked before reaching down to rub at Andrew's half hard cock through his pj bottoms. "I'll tell you what…Let me continue sucking Cale's cock, while you fuck me. Would you like that? Hmm?"

Andrew smiled and nodded, a tear streamed from his right eye.

"Alright," Kris said getting onto the ground of the bus, turning around so that he was on his knees and leaning into Cale's bunk so he could continue sucking him off while Andrew fucked him doggy style on the floor.

Kris shook his ass as an invitation. "Do what you want to, Andrew. And I think you know what I mean by that." He flashed Andrew a smirk and a wink before turning back and sucking Cale's cock back into his mouth.

Andrew knew exactly what Kris wanted him to do, and it was also one of Andrew's favorite things to do. He hadn't done it in over a week and he looked forward to letting out all his pent up arousal on him. Andrew reached forward and stuck his fingers inside the lip of Kris' navy blue briefs before pulling them down. But not all the way. He stopped once Kris' entire nude ass was exposed but he kept the briefs on. He always did. He had a kink for fucking Kris with his underwear still on. It made it so much naughtier in his mind.

Andrew sighed as he ran his palms across the smoothness of Kris' perfect and flawless ass. He rubbed and squeezed for a while until Kris was shaking his ass back and forth as a signal to get a move on. Andrew would love to take his time but Kris was impatient when he was horny, he wanted it now! Andrew carefully parted Kris cheeks until his light rosy pink hole was visible. Andrew licked his lips before leaning closer and slowly but heavily licking at Kris' hole in small circles. Kris' hole twitched.

"Mmm," Andrew said before leaning closer and this time burying his face between the pale white globes of Kris' ass while holding onto Kris' legs and began lapping noisily.

Cale's cock fell out of Kris' mouth as Kris bit down on his bottom lip in a moan.

"Yeah, baby, eat me out," Kris said as he began to move his ass up and down as if he were riding Andrew's face and tongue. "Fuck!" He leaned forward and sucked Cale's dick back into his mouth to help muffle his ecstasy filled whimpers.

Not many straight men rimmed other men, but Kris hit the jack pot when he found Andrew for his band. Cale and Andrew were both straight as poles, but when they were around Kris something happened to them, and it was like they couldn't survive a week without pounding the hot little singer raw. Plus, Kris would never let them get away without it. He was a demanding little fuck, but he didn't stop until he got what he wanted, which made him not only strong and beautiful and charming, but sexy as hell and irresistible.

Cale had many rules. He would never suck Kris off and he would never rim Kris. He would only accept Kris' blowjobs and fuck him every now and then. But Andrew had no rules. He was straighter than an arrow but he could rim and give blowjobs almost as good as Kris himself.

"Spank me, Drew," Kris said as he continued to ride Andrew's tongue, which was licking him with such veracity that Kris felt as if he was an inch away from coming.

Andrew smirked against Kris' hole before lifting his hand and leaving a hard spank across Kris' right ass cheek. Kris moaned loudly around Cale's thick cock.

"Again," Kris lifted up again to say before continuing his blowjob.

Andrew rewarded Kris with another smack causing Kris' entire body to tremble.

"Stop," Kris said before turning around and looking Andrew in the eyes, through the darkness of the tour bus that was busy speeding through the night. "Fuck me now. Come on, I'm not gunna last much longer."

Andrew didn't waist a second, he had been waiting to hear those words again all week. He pulled his pjs down just enough so that only his fully erect cock and balls were free of their cotton prison. But as much as he wanted to just plunge into Kris and begin fucking him, he needed to take his time. Kris was impatient when it came to sex but it was essential that sex started slow and escaladed up, or it would have nowhere to go. Andrew wanted to make it good for Kris, like he always did.

Andrew grabbed Kris' hips and lined his cock up with Kris' quivering hole. He rolled his hips and stared down at the sight as his cock circled around Kris' hole in a messy tease. Kris rocked against it, wanting it inside desperately. Andrew obliged. He slowly pushed his hips forward until the bare head of his cock was pushing through the tight hole of muscle. Kris' eyebrows furrowed in the slight initial discomfort as he continued taking Cale's dick down his throat. The more Andrew pushed the deeper his cock slid into Kris' ass. He kept pushing and pushing until finally the entirety of Andrew's length was inside of Kris. It felt to Kris like it had taken hours for Andrew to be fully inside, but now the fun began.

Andrew drew back his hips until half of his cock remained inside of Kris' passage and quickly snapped his hips forward, fucking into Kris like a whip. Kris' head fell back in his first loud moan. They weren't worried of anybody on the bus hearing them. Everyone knew Kris was a tour bus slut and fucked around with either Cale and Andrew or sometimes both, on a nightly basis. They were all used to it. They never said anything or acted like it bothered them. Sometimes Kris would even suck Cale or Andrew off in the morning at the breakfast table while the rest of the brand ate their Wheaties. If Kris was in the mood for cock, he was in the mood for cock. Night or day, he didn't care who witnessed his actions. He was never one to care about what others thought.

"Fuck me, Andrew," Kris whimpered, pushing back against his band mate's cock, as if asking for it deeper. "Fuck, Drew! That feels so fucking amazing!" He sucked Cale's cock back into his mouth. Cale's hips were rising slowly in thrusts off his bunk bed, but he still remained half asleep.

"You're tight, Kris," Andrew said. "Always so tight." He rubbed Kris' ass cheek with the smooth palm of his hand as he stared down at the scene in amazement. Kris looked beyond perfect bouncing on his cock. He couldn't believe anybody could ever look so good. So good, but so bad. So heavenly, but so evil. So nice, but so naughty. "I'm going to come," Andrew said as his body began to tremble.

"Not yet, you aren't," Kris said turning around to face his guitarist which pumping Cale's cock in his hand. "You will come when I tell you that you may." He said in a whisper.

Kris reached down between his own legs to begin tugging at his own cock that had stood rock hard and abandoned until now. He turned around to face Cale's cock again and lapped it up into his mouth between his gorgeous full lips without any hands and continued to suck. Kris reached with his other hand that wasn't tugging at himself and tapped his own ass cheek lightly, signaling Andrew what he wanted him to do.

Andrew grit his teeth trying not to lose control and let loose of his load too early. But he fulfilled Kris' request, lifted his hand and brought it down hard and fast across Kris' ass cheek. Kris smirked around Cale's cock, moaned and rolled his hips. The loud sound of palm hitting skin sent Cale's eyes flying opened.

He took in the scene before him. Kris on his knees leaning into his bunk and downing his cock, while Andrew pounded him from behind. Kris noticed Cale was awake immediately and looked up at his band mate with wide innocent eyes as he continued sucking his dick. He allowed Cale's dick to fall from his mouth to land heavy and wet on his lower stomach.

"Look who finally decided to join the party, Andrew," Kris said with a smirk before licking up Cale's thick hard and ready-to-burst cock like an ice cream cone. Cale shivered under Kris' tongue. He didn't say a word, he just reached forward to lift his cock up and with his other hand he guided Kris' head to his lap again. Within seconds Cale was pounding into Kris' mouth and moaning like a banshee. Andrew continued fucking Kris from behind. He had both of his favorite band mate's cocks inside him and he was drunk off it. Drunk off the feeling he got when he acted like a slut. And soon the feeling would become even better, once he got rewarded with both of their loads. Rewarded for being such a good boy. Kris was Cale and Andrew's personal good boy.

"Kris, please," Andrew said. His chest was flecked in tiny beads of sweat. "I can't last…" He continued pounding into Kris.

The sound of skin slapping against skin sounded through the entire tour bus. It turned Kris on to know that Ryland and Torres could most likely hear them right now and knew exactly what they were doing. The pleasure, the thought that both of his friends and band mate's cocks were pounding him from both ends, and his most likely audience is what set Kris over the edge of his own orgasm.

He saw white behind his eyelids before he shivered violently and soon he was coming in spurts on the floor of the tour bus. He whimpered around Cale's cock and rolled his hips around Andrew's.

"Fuck! Kris!" Andrew moaned, gripped Kris' hips. He felt Kris' ass tighten around him and soon he was seeing white as well and coming deep within Kris' hole. Just the way Kris liked it.

Cale was the only one left to get off. Kris grabbed the base of Cale's cock and lifted up. He held Cale's dick up and began to lick and lap at the head while keeping his eyes on Cale.

"Come for me, Cale," Kris said. "I need it." He moaned. "I want to swallow it all."

And soon Cale's eyes were snapping shut and he was coming. The cum half squirted, half rolled down his cock like lava, but Kris drank it all. He lapped it all up until Cale was clean and then left a heavy hot kiss as a 'thank you' on the enflamed head. Once he was finished he noticed Cale was fast asleep again.

Kris jumped in surprise when he felt a tongue swipe across his asshole again. Andrew was bent down on his knees lapping his own come as it dripped from Kris' hole. He rest his head against Cale's leg as he enjoyed the filthy but very pleasurable feeling of having come cleaned from his hole.

Kris didn't want the feeling to stop, but it eventually did. When Andrew was finished he walked on his knees until he was next to Kris. He kissed Kris' neck.

"Goodnight," he said before climbing back into his own bunk leaving Kris alone on the floor of the tour bus.

A wave of exhaustion hit Kris like a freight train and soon he was asleep on his knees on the floor of the tour bus, his head resting on Cale's naked leg, his briefs pulled down beneath his ass. He didn't wake up until the morning.

He woke up to the sun streaming through the tour bus windows. He heard talking coming from the front of the bus in the breakfast area. He smirked as he stood up and pulled his briefs up to cover himself, remembering last night. He looked down to see a large come stain on the carpet of the bus. He made a mental note to clean it up after breakfast. He walked toward the front of the bus, his hair sticking up in a million and one different directions.

Once he walked through the doors he saw his entire band sitting around eating breakfast.

"We heard everything last night," Torres said. "Just in case you were wondering."

"We hear it every night," Ryland said with a laugh. "We just had never seen any evidence of it before. Till this morning."

"Right," Kris said. "Sorry about that." But he wasn't really sorry. It kinda turned him on to know that he was found that way and everyone saw him like that. "So, whose turn is it for the morning blow job?" Kris asked looking over to Cale and Andrew. It was tradition that one of them received the morning blowjob. Sometimes they did rock-paper-scissor over it or sometimes they arm wrestled. Either way it was a huge honor to receive Kris' first blowjob of the day.

Andrew and Cale both smiled but didn't say a word.

"Neither of you?" Kris asked in confusion.

"Actually," Ryland said speaking up. "Torres and I were texting in our bunks last night about you while we listened to Andrew and Cale fuck you. And we decided that we want in on it too."

"So now you really can be the band slut," Torres said with a smirk.

"But I thought you guys never wanted any part of it," Kris said.

"We changed our minds," Ryland said.

Kris smirked. He loved the idea of being all the men in the band's slut. It was almost like a birthday gift came early.

"So, without further ado," Torres said bring up a large chart from under the table and rolling it out with the help of all three other band mates. "The 'Kris fuck and suck' chart."

Kris' jaw dropped. And soon he was smiling so big his cheeks began to hurt.

"On Mondays Cale gets the morning blowjob and that night Ryland gets the nightly fuck. Tuesdays, Andrew the morning blowjob, Torres the nightly fuck. Wednesdays Ryland the morning blowjob and Cale the nightly fuck, and so on and so forth, it all rotates. The nightly fucks can turn into threesomes, only if granted by the nightly fucker and with Kris' approval. So…what do you think? Do you like this plan?" Torres asked.

All four of Kris' band mates looked up with the question in their eyes.

"Yes," Kris said. "Of course. That sounds so hot…"

"Then it's official," Torres said getting up to stick the chart to the tour bus wall with thumbtacks. "Kris, you are our band slut."

The entire band erupted in applause. Kris was beet red in an excited blush.

"So, what's today?" Kris asked looking at the chart. "Saturday…there's nothing there…"

"Oh," Ryland said standing up. Cale and Andrew both stood as well. "That's because Saturday is morning and nightly gangbang day."

Kris' eyes widened and his pulse quickened in excitement.

"Come on," Cale said grabbing Kris' wrist and pulling him toward the back of the bus. "Let's get on with it."

"Yes please, let's do," Andrew said.

"I can't wait," Ryland said.

"Fuck yeah!" Torres said under his breath as they all followed Cale and Kris toward the back.

Saturdays, Kris was sure, were his new favorite days.


End file.
